Heads Up
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts after five years of bought secrecy. Severus knows something Harry doesn't about their future. One of their lives is just falling apart, and the other has finally put his together. SNARRY, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm kinda having a Snarry crisis at the moment, and writers block everywhere else...so here's the first chapter of my new Snarry, called "Heads Up". I'm not sure where this is going. I'm making up as I go along. Please read, and review if you think it's a good idea and you want to see more. Thanks! -MNA-**

* * *

><p>In fifteen minutes, Harry Potter was going to walk into the Great Hall. It had been fives years since the Dark Lord had been defeated, and Severus had miraculously survived Nagini's bite. He had expected to die, but instead, he got a head's up – a look at what was to come, if he just chose to live.<p>

Upon the brink of death, Severus Snape's life had indeed flashed before his eyes, but not in the way he'd expected. He did not see his past, but rather a potential future. A potential future that was almost ridiculous enough to just go ahead and die to avoid. But if there was one thing Severus did not like being taken for, it was a fool, and he'd be very much a fool to pass up the chance to not only live, but to live and in a relatively short period of time, to fall in love – and in a little more time, to have that person fall in love with him.

Severus checked the time. In ten minutes, Harry Potter was going to walk back into his life. In ten minutes, Severus' life was going to be turned upside down; because there was a good chance that he was going to fall in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-The-Dark-Lord, in the next few months.

Potter was returning to Hogwarts now as a Professor. Severus had not (oh no, not after how long it took to get the damn post) relinquished his place as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. To Severus' shock, Harry had left Hogwarts and gone on to get a Potions Mastery. Albeit, Slughorn had said he showed promise, but Severus hadn't believed it: not after five years of half-assed work Potter had done for him. Evidently, the Ministry saw it fit to grant him Mastery in the subject, and McGonagall had seen it fit to grant him one of the most prestigious Potions positions in the world. So he must have just been a late bloomer.

And, Severus mused, considering that his love life was about to come into late bloom, he would be hypocritical to give Harry a hard time for taking a little extra time to really grasp the fine art. In his own defense, love was far more complicated than even the most advanced Potions. He'd tried and tried over the years, but never got far. He'd had plenty of sex over the years, but never any love – romantic love. Perhaps the love he'd shared with Lily, though strictly platonic, had set his standards too damn high.

Five minutes. Severus found himself fidgeting with the hem of his robe sleeve. Of course, McGonagall noticed. He pulled his hand back under the table when he noticed Minerva peering at him, eyebrows raised. The quick movement made him hit his wrist harshly on the corner of the Head Table, and as he hissed in pain, Minerva chuckled softly.

"What so funny?" Severus snapped.

Minerva looked at him, a twinkle in her eye that Severus was damn sure she had inherited from Albus. "Severus, I've known you since you were eleven years old, and I don't think I've seen you this nervous since that day, during your sorting. What is with you?"

Madam Hooch leaned over and grinned. "I bet he's got a child he never told us about, and they are getting sorted today."

Severus glared. She of all people knew better. Madam Hooch was one of the few who knew he was gay. Not even Minerva did, though considering she was Headmistress now, it might be prudent to let her know, as he had with Albus. Being a gay man who was a teacher caused parents to get a little nervous. It was only wise for the Headmaster – or Headmistress – to be aware of the fact for the simple reason of 'in case something happened'.

Minerva, however, was taking Madam Hooch seriously. "Severus? Do you have a child?"

Severus sighed, and then leaned closer to Minerva. "I realize this is hardly the time or place to discuss the fact," he whispered, "but I know you will nag me all night if I don't tell you. It is quite impossible for me to have fathered a child, since the only sexual partners I've ever had, have been men."

Minerva coughed. "Oh. Well. What is bothering you, then, Severus?"

Severus sighed, and decided on a half truth. "I'm just apprehensive about what having Mr. Potter on staff will do to my sanity."

And as if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened up, and one Harry Potter stepped inside. Severus stared – the boy was now a man, and five years had changed his appearance in more ways than one. He'd grown about six inches, for sure. His wild hair seemed to have tamed some, despite that he'd allowed it to start growing out. It was now almost long enough to tie back. Harry was not wearing glasses. Severus guessed that he's discovered Muggle contact lenses, much as he himself had shortly before he'd started teaching here, twenty plus years ago.

Harry was not smiling as he strode up to the Great Table to take his place before the students came in. Severus was surprised to see the young man wearing dark, billowing robes, much like his own. Well, not quite as billowing his own, but still full. The lack of smile was what startled Severus the most. The look on Harry's face was almost…sour.

Wait.

Severus knew that look. That was Malfoy's look. Draco had something to do with Harry's dour mood, Severus was certain. Rumor had it that the Malfoy heir was a playboy through and through – gender didn't matter to him. Was Harry gay?

Severus shook his head. Of course, he already had a pretty good idea that Harry would not have a problem being with other men, he just didn't know if there was to be other men before _him_.

_I am not feeling jealous of Draco Malfoy_, Severus thought to himself. _But Merlin save the spoiled brat if I ever do._

Severus was surprised to see Harry take a seat next to him. "Hello, Severus."

"Er…hi," Severus wanted to kick himself. Was he gawking? No! Severus Snape was NOT gawking at Harry Potter. "I mean, welcome back, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, a little. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was settling into his quarters, thinking about Snape's odd behavior during dinner, when there was a knock at his door. "Enter," he called.<p>

The door clicked up, and in walked Severus Snape. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just unpacking. "What can I do for you, Professor Snape?"

Severus closed the door behind him softly. "Please, call me Severus."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you were a total ass to me for seven years. I don't see you for five years, and now you're being the perfect gentleman. What's going on?"

Severus sighed. "Nearly dying changed me a bit."

Harry nodded. It made sense, to a point. He was still a bit suspicious of the older man, but currently, Harry really did need a friend, even if it was Severus Snape. The last year had been hell, and had left him with next to no one he could trust. It was downright insane that the only person he could still talk plainly to was Draco Fucking Malfoy. The two had become friends, of sorts, after the War.

A year after the War had ended, Harry had bonded with Charlie Weasley. Things had been wonderful, especially when Harry discovered that money could indeed buy privacy; a lesson he'd learned from Draco. Harry had Charlie had decided to have a child, through his sister Ginny, about a year after they'd bonded. By year three of their marriage, they had a two month old baby girl named Daenerys, or Dany for short. Things had gone on being perfect for another year, and then Charlie had cheated on him, and Harry had asked for a divorce. The divorce had pretty much screwed up the rest of his life. His best friend was his ex-husband's brother. So Ron sided with his family. Hermione and Ron had gotten married a few months before the divorce, so she sided with her husband. The rest of the Weasley's were much the same. Blood was indeed thicker than water.

Lost in thought, Harry had not seen Severus pick up a picture from one of the boxes. "Who is this?" Severus asked.

It was a picture of two year old Daenerys, sitting on Charlie's lap. "My daughter and ex-husband." Harry said stiffly, unsure of why he'd decided to trust Snape.

"Ah, so not Draco then," Severus sighed.

Harry chuckled. "You thought I was with Draco?"

Severus blushed slightly. You had a look on your face when you came into the Great Hall. It was a lot like Draco's temper tantrum expression. I know he has a reputation of being with men and women, so I thought maybe you two had quarreled."

Harry shook his head. "We did quarrel. Just not as lovers. He's been a good friend, and at this point, my only friend left. He was pissed at me for not making Charlie give me full custody of Dany."

"How often do you get her?" Severus inquired.

"Any weekend I want during the school year, so long as there's a few days notice, and then I get her pretty much all summer."

"Seems like the best way to go, if you're teaching."

Harry grunted. "I'm using teaching as an excuse to not have her all the time. If I wanted to, I wouldn't have to work at all, I could give Dany everything she wanted, and never let Charlie near her."

Severus looked confused. "But…she's you're daughter. Why wouldn't you want her all the time?"

Harry sighed. "Biologically, she's mine and Ginny's. Legally, mine and Charlie's. I want her to have the extended family I never did. If I had her all the time, she'd grow up as lonely as I did. I want to be a part of her life, but not at the expense of her not getting to know her aunts, uncles, and grandparents. I can only give her myself. And that's not much. I'm not a very good dad. Charlie is more of the natural parent."

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I think it's more important to be the better man, than a natural parent. You can learn how to be a better dad, but Charlie will never be able to learn how to be a better man. When you cross a line that makes you unfaithful to those you've promised to stay true to, you can never go back."

Harry stared at Severus. He had no idea how the older man had guessed at Charlie's unfaithfulness that had led to the divorce, but he was glad of the man's perceptiveness. Draco was a good friend, but he would not be here, at Hogwarts, every day. Overwhelmed by the idea that Harry would have a friend he could trust here at Hogwarts, Harry felt a tear start falling down his cheek. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus pulled Harry into a hug, which at any other moment would have stunned Harry into a coma. "I'm here for you, Harry. You're not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE you review (cuz I know you want to!), I just want to say that I know Snape seems little out of character, but please bear in mind that this whole story is based on the idea that a)he lived, and that shocked him into changing, and b) he's not going to push Harry away, because he already knows there's a potential for them to get together. If you still think he's OOC, let me know, and I'll try to snark him up some more. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! It means alot to me to get your feedback! Five reviews in less than two days isn't bad. How about getting 10 for Chapter 2? Hehe well I can dream. **

**-Question of the Chapter: do you think the story is moving to fast, too slow, or just right? Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since start of term, and Severus was sitting in his office, checking Potions essays. "The things we do for love," he muttered under his breath. Harry, of course, was Potions Master at Hogwarts, but he was having a hard time adjusting to the rhythm of teaching and checking homework, while allowing for eating and sleeping. Severus remembered his first term as a Professor; what he wouldn't have given for a little help then.<p>

Severus had needed to cancel his Friday afternoon chess game with Minerva in order to allow time to check the essays for Harry, and she had raised her eyebrows with that inherited twinkle in her eyes when he'd explained what he'd be doing instead.

"Helping Potter, of your own free will?" she'd said.

Severus shook his head and re-focused his attention back to the uses of sunflower seeds in Potions. Now that Minerva knew he was gay, she was almost certainly assuming that Severus was interested in Harry. Well…she was right – Severus just hoped she'd be kind enough to keep her bloody mouth shut on the subject.

An hour later, Severus picked up the stack of parchment and headed toward Harry's office. He was more than thirty feet from the door when he heard the shouting. Harry shouting. And some other adult male voice.

Severus did not even knock on the door. He walked in to Harry's office to see Harry and Charlie yelling at each other, and a pretty little dark haired girl sitting on Harry's desk, silently crying.

"Enough!" Severus shouted. "Both of you aught to be ashamed of yourselves, arguing in front of your child!"

Harry and Charlie stopped shouting.

"This is none of your fucking business, Snape!" Charlie hissed, face growing red with embarrassment.

Harry sighed. "Charlie, Severus is right. We should not have been fighting in front of Dany. Just go, we can talk more when I bring Dany back to you on Sunday evening."

Charlie looked amused now. "Oh, I see. Another Slytherin for you then, Harry?"

Harry flushed. "For the millionth time, there was NEVER anything between Draco and I. And even if I was seeing Severus, which I'm NOT, it would be none of your business. Besides, he's been kinder to me in the last two weeks than you have in a year. So shove off."

Charlie rolled his eyes, huffed, and stormed out the door without another word. A few moments of silence followed before Harry spoke again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Severus," he said quietly. "Obviously Charlie was acting irrationally, suspecting me of being with a straight man."

"Errr…" Severus said. "Actually I'm not."

"Not what?" Harry inquired casually, picking up a pile of papers off the floor.

"Straight. I'm not straight. I mean, I'm gay." Severus could not believe he was stuttering.

Harry dropped the pile of papers he'd just finished collecting. "YOU'RE WHAT?" he yelped.

"Errr…are you okay with that – I hope that doesn't change things between us, well, not that there's an 'us, us', I just mean, well, I've enjoyed getting to know you better the last few weeks." _Damn_, Severus thought. _More stuttering._

"Severus Snape, you sure are full of surprises lately." Harry blinked, and then shook his head. "Let me put Dany to bed, and then we'll talk. Why don't you get us some Firewhisky out?"

"Alright," Severus said carefully.

Harry nodded, and then picked his daughter up and took her to the other room – Harry's quarters. As soon as the door closed, Severus collapsed into the nearest chair. He took a moment to recover his severely damaged calm, and then proceeded to collect two glasses from a shelf, and the bottle of Firewhisky he knew Harry kept hidden behind a small collection of Divination Books. Harry returned not two minutes later.

"That was quick," Severus commented. "Most kids take a while to get to sleep."

Harry chuckled, taking the glass that Severus was holding out to him. "She's just like me in that regard. It takes both of us about five seconds to fall asleep, and then we are dead to the world until morning."

"Ah," Severus said. "I didn't know that about you."

Harry cocked his head slightly and looked at Severus. "So…you're gay."

Severus nodded. "Indeed."

"Are you interested in me?" Harry said bluntly.

Severus choked on some Firewhisky. "Way to beat around the bush!" he coughed.

"Well?" Harry said.

"I could ask you the same question," Severus deflected.

Harry grinned. "Way to beat around the bush."

Severus put his glass down on the end table and crossed his arms.

"What if I was?" Severus said, trying his best to look totally neutral on the matter.

"I'd say I you'd lost your bloody mind," Harry laughed. "First of all, I'm young enough to be your son, not to mention I'm your former student. Second, I'm just getting through a divorce, and the last thing on my mind is a new beau. Three, I have a Dany, and you just don't strike me as the type who would want to get involved with someone who already has a child. Should I go on?"

Severus growled internally, but years of spying allowed him to remain calm in appearance. Harry made a good point about just getting through a divorce. Severus decided that he would certainly not have a problem giving Harry time, if that's what he needed. The age gap? Harry had a lot to learn if he thought a twenty year gap was something to get worked up about. He and Horace Slughorn (_that had been a bad idea_) were more than forty years apart when they'd had their little fling during Severus' seventh year. And so far as the child was concerned….he was a damn teacher! How could he do that for as long as he had done it without being okay with dealing with other people's children?

"Harry…" Severus paused. He did not what to verbally deny his feelings, but he knew Harry wasn't ready to know the truth. He needed to…be clever with what he said. And that was fine. He was a bloody Slytherin. He could do clever. "I assure you, I have not lost my mind. I care about you, but that doesn't mean it has to be more than platonically." _However, that does not mean that it can't be more, later._

Harry shook his head and chucked. "Merlin, Charlie was so off base."

Severus knew that he would not be able to keep up the façade much longer. He needed to go, before his emotions betrayed him. They had an annoying habit of doing that these days, his emotions. He'd never gotten back into the habit of using Occlumency, since after the Dark Lord perished. "I have an early class, Harry, I should get going."

Harry nodded, and stood to walk Severus to the door. "Again, sorry you had to see me and Charlie going at it, Severus."

Severus shrugged. "At least I didn't get hexed. Last time I walked in on someone arguing, it was Albus and Minerva, and Minerva shot about ten hexes at me just for interrupting."

Harry laughed. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry returned to his drink after Severus left. About three glasses later, he found himself re-examining his conversation with Severus. Yes, he had avoided the question when Harry had asked if he was interested. No, Severus had not exactly denied any romantic feelings when he finally did answer. And yes, he was gay, so there was at least the physical possibility.<p>

Another two glasses later, Harry discovered that he might not – give some more time to get over Charlie – be apposed to seeing Severus that way. Being less of the total grouch he'd been while Harry was a student at Hogwarts certainly made him more attractive. Something had obviously changed the man, and Harry was dead sure it was not just the near death experience. There was something more. Hell, if people really changed radically when they nearly died, Harry would never of had to loose so many loved ones during the way. Voldemort might have had a change of heart when he nearly died from the rebounding killing curse.

Loved ones lost…that thought brought Harry all the way back to the day he'd realized he was gay. After his botched attempt at dating Cho Chang in his fifth year, his sixth year had brought his to his wits end when the younger Colin Creevy had changed his tune from 'obsessed with Harry', to 'in love with Harry'.

It had taken all manner of pleading, but Harry had managed to get Colin to refrain from publicly declaring his love for Harry. The cost – Harry had agreed to allow Colin to kiss him, once. The kiss had been more stimulating to Harry than he'd expected. He'd surprised himself when he returned the kiss, and then came back for another, and then another. They'd never gone so far as to have sex – and it had been a silent agreement that it was not a relationship, so far as Harry was concerned. Colin was happy enough to be snogging the hell out of him.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken off to hunt Horcruxes the following year, it had not bothered Harry to leave Colin behind, though it nearly killed him to see the younger boy lying dead on the ground in the aftermath of the Battle for Hogwarts. The Battle marked the end of the War, and not long after than, Harry had connected with Charlie. And then…he's lost Charlie too.

Harry drowned the last of the Firewhisky, absently wondering two things. One – why hadn't he been good enough for Charlie? Two – was Severus just interested in the sexual aspect, like Harry had been with Colin, or was Severus actually interested in the kind of relationship Harry once had with Charlie? It had to be on or the other with Severus, Harry was now quite certain of that. Granted, he was very drunk, and he might very well find a way to rationalize away his growing attraction for the older Professor in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>See? That button down there says "review"...*grin* You know you want to! It takes three minutes...it would take more time than that to drive through McDonalds...yea, yea, BOO-YA! You pressed the review button. Good job! -MNA-<strong>


End file.
